Rekkiad
Rekkiad was a planet in the remote Rekkiad system, located in the Outer Rim region of the galaxy. A desolate world covered in ice and snow, it was where the Jedi Knights Revan and Malak hid Mandalore's Mask following the Mandalorian Wars and where the First Order chose to mount their Starkiller Superweapon. History Early History In the years before the Great Hyperspace War between the Sith Empire and the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic, a Sith Lord named Dramath the Second came to Rekkiad. He, accompanied by some of his most devoted followers, fled his homeworld of Medriaas when his half-brother Tenebrae slew their father and launched his campaign to conquer their world. When he died, his servants built his tomb which was later found and broken into by an emissary of Vitiate's who took his remains for his master. The tomb was subsequently discovered again by Revan and Malak, who hid the Mandalore's mask in Dramath's sarcophagus. Search for the Mask of Mandalore Later, the Mandalorians deduced the location of the mask and several clans came to Rekkiad to look for it. Among the Mandalorians were Canderous Ordo, who was accompanied by Revan who was looking for answers as to what had happened to him and Malak to corrupt them and turn them into minions of the dark side. Revan and Canderous found Dramath's tomb with the Mandalore's Mask inside as well as a datacron with information about Dramath and his history. The Starkiller Weapon In early 14 ABY, the Starkiller Superweapon, created from the ruins of the Star Forge, was completed and moved to the Rekkiad System, and the First Order began to mount the weapon onto Rekkiad. Only 2 years later, the weapon would be mounted and a thermal oscillator would be installed which would take another year to properly stabilize. General Hux would soon call for a test charge and firing sequence, however, the thermal oscillator could not properly handle the immense change of mass that the planet was experiencing and it destabilized, causing the entire planet to collapse in on itself. Additional Information Points of interest * Twin Spears ** First Spear * Dramath the Second's tomb * Starkiller Base ** Command Center ** Charging and Firing Mechanism ** Precinct 47 *** Thermal Oscillator Affiliation * Dramath the Second * Mandalorians * First Order Behind the Scenes Rekkiad first appeared in the novel The Old Republic: Revan, ''and Starkiller Base was created for the 2015 film [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]]. In ''Star Wars'' Legends, there existed a space station called the Star Forge, which, like Starkiller Base, also drew in energy from a star to convert it into energy. However instead of redirecting it through a destructive beam, the Star Forge converted the material to make starships meant for conquest. This article is my personal head canon and treats the new canon material as secondary canon. Appearances * The Old Republic: Revan (First Appearance) *''Star Wars Battlefront II (EA) *Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] (First Appearance as Starkiller Base) *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' *''Captain Phasma, Part II'' (Mentioned only) *''Captain Phasma, Part III'' (Mentioned only) *''Captain Phasma, Part IV'' (Mentioned only) *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' (Mentioned only) *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] (Mentioned only) *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' (Mentioned only)